


Coffee

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Time Skip, Prerelease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: The taste of bitter coffee only sits well with Byleth when it comes from his former lover.





	Coffee

Byleth didn't enjoy black coffee, unlike the man who sat across from him. He watched Hubert pick up the cup and take a sip. It almost made him shiver. The bitter taste never sat well with him. His father always put sugar cubes or milk in his coffee when he was younger to make it sweeter for him, and now he's used to it. Byleth decided to take tea this morning, only so he could calm his nerves. He didn't need the caffeine to rile him up, not now.

"Should we address the elephant in the room?" Byleth broke the silence after Hubert finished his first sip.

"Which one, dear professor?" Hubert added the title for sarcasm, knowing after five years, Byleth missed most if not all of the events.

Upon the various ones that happened, there was an array to choose from. To Byleth's five-year disappearance, the war between the three nations, and Edelgard's rise to the throne. Knowing Hubert, he would've preferred the topic about Her Highness and the wonderful work she's doing as Emperor. They both knew that wasn't the situation Byleth referred to.

"What happened five years ago, and where we stand."

Five years ago. Hubert chuckled and took another sip of his coffee. "I was young and foolish back then. I allowed my heart to speak for itself before assessing the situation. A rare moment of weakness that will not happen again. It was childish, especially for a man my age."

"I've told you the reason why I disappeared."

"Yes, but throughout those years, did you think I knew? I wasn't going to act like some useless maiden waiting for her husband. I moved on." Hubert hissed. "I've dedicated my entire life to my Lady Edelgard, and I shall continue to do so."

Byleth held back a sigh, and he stared at his cup. He should've expected an answer like that from Hubert. It was Edelgard that brought them together in the first place, but with the war going on, she had no more time to play match-maker. He knew those moments in the academy were fleeting, short-lived.

"Of course. I just wanted to know where we stand."

"Did you expect me to fall in your arms?" Hubert sneered. "Oh, my professor, you're finally here!" he sarcastically said.

"More or less," Byleth grinned. It was time to take control. He saw Hubert narrow his eyebrows. "I can't get that look out of my mind. When I came back, Hubert."

Hubert felt his face heat up, and he averted his eyes to the ground. "A natural response. Everyone had that reaction when you returned."

"Yes, but you? Like a maiden waiting for her husband."

Hubert's grip on the porcelain cup tightened. If he applied more force, it would've cracked. He glanced behind Byleth, avoiding his gaze, and cleared his throat. "I must take my leave. My meeting with Her Highness is scheduled to start soon."

"Sit down, Hubert," Byleth said and stood up as well. The words alone made Hubert stop. "Your meeting isn't until the afternoon. We have plenty of time to catch up."

"You're bold, aren't you? Who said I wanted to use this time to catch up? We addressed the situation, haven't we? You're a stubborn man."

"Am I?" Byleth walked over to Hubert. "Or are you?"

"You won't take no for an answer, will you?"

"You never said no." he cupped his chin and grinned.

Hubert avoided his eyes and turned red. "I want to focus on Her Highness, not on some childish first love, you damned fool. You left me without an explanation, and you expect me to fall back into your arms? For a professor, you're the one who needs to learn." he could've pulled Byleth away or pushed him, allowing him to storm to the other room. Instead, he let Byleth cup his cheeks, stroking him lovingly, and pull him into a kiss.

He kissed back despite what he said before. The years that passed didn't change how soft Byleth's lips felt against his and the caring affection behind it.

"As your former professor, I should know you very well." Byleth parted from the kiss and saw a faint red glow on Hubert's cheeks. A rare display he cherished. "When this is over, when peace is finally settled… will you-"

Hubert interrupted Byleth's words with a short yet rough kiss. He knew no matter what he said, he would succumb to Byleth, even if the former teacher didn't do anything to win him back. "You've always been a stubborn man. Yes, you fool. If you ever think of leaving like that again, I will hunt you down myself."

"That's fine," Byleth smiled. "I don't mind."

He kissed Hubert again, and it was the only time where he enjoyed the taste of bitter coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Hubert is twenty in the beginning of the game, making him 25 after the timeskip in case there's a problem. 
> 
> The part about Edelgard playing match maker - I intended to write a fic for it, a prequel, but I'm in a bit of a writers block. 
> 
> Yes, I unironically ship him with Byleth


End file.
